Steel products having high nickel content may generate a magnetic field that causes the welding arc to wander or cause arc blow. The magnetic field may be attributed to the material or magnetic fields built up within the material. For example, when magnetic cranes are used to move steel work pieces having high nickel content, a magnetic field may be imparted to the work piece from the crane. For example, cryogenic tanks may include components constructed of steel with high nickel content and moved with magnetic cranes, it was observed that arc blow occurred at the ends of the tank.